I miss you
by angelflutest
Summary: Crystal Lahey, older sister of Isaac Lahey, returns to Beacon Hills to discover all hell has broken loose in the two years she has been gone. Reconnecting with Derek Hale, what happens when The Alphas appear? Will they leave this human alone? Or will they decide she knows to much and needs to be taken care of? Why does Derek feel the need to protect her? She's only Isaac's sister
1. Chapter 1

**I am back!  
So, obviously I'm getting impatient for season 3. I realized I haven't done a Teen Wolf fic with a human. So, here goes nothing!  
Like always I only own my oc and parts of the plot you don't recognize!  
Enjoy!**

"One more box, thank God."

Carefully moving the box from the living room to the kitchen in my apartment, smiling to myself as I heard my phone ringing somewhere in the house.

"Shit."

Running into my room to see my Samsung Galaxy S3 vibrating.

"Hello?"

I could hear laughter as my brother laughed at me.

"What do you want Isaac?"

"I can't ask how your moving is going?"

I scoffed placing the call on speaker so I could finish unpacking.

"It would have gone better if you had shown up to help me unpack."

"I told you, I'm busy."

I rolled my eyes.

"You're always busy, when do I get to meet your new friends?"

At that everyone around the phone went quiet as I waited for a response, almost dropping a plate as Isaac sighed.

"I don't know sis."

"What do you mean you don't know? I'm back in town, Beacon Hills isn't exactly large, I'm bound to run into someone eventually."

He sighed again.

"In a few days I guess."

"That's my brother, I'll meet y'all for lunch."

"Ok."

Rolling my eyes at his lack of enthusiasm.

"Way to be excited to see your older sister, I'll see ya in a few days."

Hanging up I shook my head and finished unpacking before passing out on my bed, wondering how many people would remember me.

Checking my outfit one more time in the mirror, blonde hair down to my waist in soft waves, blue eyes highlighted by black mascara and blue eyeliner, full lips covered in pink lip gloss, blue and purple sweater hugging my curves perfectly, black leggings and silver heals. Nodding in approval before rushing out the door, already late to meeting my brother and his friends for lunch. Sliding into my black Dodge Ram 3500 and driving towards the restaurant we had decided on.

Walking in I greeted the host telling him that I had a party waiting for me.

"Sure, follow me."

Nodding I followed him towards the back of the restaurant, smiling when Isaac stood and hugged me in front of the small group of teenagers.

"I missed you two little brother."

He laughed letting go so I could take a seat across from him, listening as he introduced everyone to me, ordering a Patron Margarita before talking with Scott for a bit who was sitting on my left, across from him was Stiles who was sitting next to Isaac. Noticing the chair on my right was empty I finally asked if we were waiting for someone else.

"Yeah, Derek, he'll be here soon."

"Derek? Like Derek Hale?"

Isaac nodded again, as I smiled.

"How do you know Derek?"

I turned to Scot with a giant grin.

"We went to high school together. We were kind of friends back then."

The boys gaped a little before quickly composing themselves as someone sat next to me.

"Derek, this is Crystal. My sister."

I smiled at the man I knew so well back then.

"Derek Hale."

He actually smiled when he finally recognized me. I was surprised how different he looked now compared to back then. His face had thinned up a little, his dark stubble making him look more like a man, blue-green eyes that used to pull me in, so full of emotion that one would miss if they weren't looking hard enough. His dark brown hair brushed back, letting my eyes wonder to see he was wearing a black T-shirt with a black leather jacket.

"Crystal Lahey. It's been a long time."

"That it has, what have you been up to? Hanging out with teenagers?"

He laughed, knowing I was kidding. Causing the group to gape at us again.

"This is my pack."

"Wait, since when did you become an alpha?"

The teenagers looked at us as Derek ordered a beer when the waiter came back, smiling at me again as I took a tentative drink.

"Almost a year ago."

"Really? Wow."

He nodded, watching as I finally looked at everyone.

"So, who's all a wolf? You can't tell me everyone is."

He shook his head and explained that only Scott and Isaac were wolves.

"I'm taking a wild guess and say you turned them?"

Derek shook his head causing my curiosity to peak as our food was placed in front of us.

"Another alpha turned Scott and I bit Isaac."

I nodded in understanding as the boys waited for me to say something.

"You wolves, always making things complicated."

Isaac laughed as Derek smirked again. Listening to the boys talk about school I slowly nibbled on my food, mindful of what I was eating for my job. Hearing a growl I elbowed Derek in annoyance.

"Don't growl at me."

"Then eat more."

"Whatever."

Rolling my eyes I smiled at the boys as we were finally finished and in the process of trying to leave.

"Do y'all need a ride?"

"No, Stiles drove."

I nodded hugging Isaac and saying goodbye to Stiles and Scott before walking to my truck, knowing Derek was following me.

"Nice truck."

"It'll beat almost anything on the road."

"Want to test that theory?"

Turning I smiled up at the wolf, finally realizing I now only came up to his shoulder.

"Against your camero? Don't embarrass yourself Derek."

He smirked, nodding in agreement.

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

I laughed at his fallen expression before hugging him.

"I promise, I'm back and I'm not leaving this time."

**So? What do we think?  
I have a few chapters to load before it'll be ready for season 3.  
Remember to review and I'll upload what I have!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go with Chapter 2!  
I really hope everyone likes it!  
Enjoy!**

**Starships were meant to fly**

Groaning I grabbed my phone, not bothering to look at the ID.

"Hello?"

"Did I wake you up?"

I laughed a little at my favorite wolf.

"Only a little, what's up?"

"Want to meet for coffee?"

Sitting up I sighed, stretching a little as Derek waited for my reply.

"Sure, it'll be a bit though."

"I'll pick you up in an hour."

"How do you know where I live?"

"I..followed you."

Laughing I shook my head.

"If it was anyone but you that would be creepy. See ya in an hour."

Hanging up I started the lengthy process of looking decent for Derek.

"Hey stalker."

Derek rolled his eyes at the new nickname as I slid into the passenger seat of his camero.

"Stalker?"

"You followed me home, stalker."

Laughing I watched as he took off, easily weaving through traffic before stopping outside a small coffee shop.

"What? No Starbucks?"

"No."

Rolling my eyes as I walked into the shop, smiling as the smell of freshly brewed coffee hit my senses. Walking over to the barista, ordering a white chocolate mocha and a cinnamon roll. Reaching for my wallet, stopping when I saw Derek paying for it.

"I could have paid for it."

"Yep."

Sighing I decided on a seat next to the window as Derek joined me carrying both our coffees and my cinnamon roll, taking the seat across from me.

"So? What has happened since I left?"

He sighed, settling into his chair as he started to explain how Peter killed Laura to become an alpha, how Scott got involved, him becoming an alpha, why he involved Isaac, the kanima, and the new threat of the alphas.

"Wow, I leave you for two years and all hell breaks loose?"

He laughed and nodded, making me smile at how much he relaxed around me.

"I think you scared the boys yesterday."

He tilted his head slightly in confusion, making me smile at his old habit.

"I know you Derek, you don't show emotion around anyone but me."

He sighed, the cold, emotionless expression falling back into place.

"Don't act all cold on me, I know you have emotions."

He smiled, immediately dropping the act.

"Come on, I'm sure Isaac wants to see you before they go to school tomorrow."

Nodding I finished my coffee before following him to his car, sighing as we headed into town to meet with the teenagers.

"Let go of me Crystal!"

I laughed hugging my brother a little closer, not ready to let him go just yet. Hearing a low growl before feeling Derek bending over and whispering in my ear.

"I think you're going to kill him if you hug him any tighter Crystal, I'm running low on betas."

Laughing I let Isaac go as he pretended to gasp for air, causing Scott and Stiles to laugh.

"Is that Crystal?"

Hearing the light voice I gasped, turning around to see Peter Hale leaning against a wall, a light smile playing on his lips as his grey eyes took in my appearance.

"You certainly have grown up."

Grinning I ran over, practically jumping on the older wolf in a hug.

"I missed you."

He laughed, easily hugging me back.

"I missed you too kid. How've ya been?"

"Great, glad to be home."

He smiled, holding me a second longer before Derek growled in warning from his spot on the stairs. Seeing Peter smirk before moving to sniff my hair making Derek stand up and pull us away from each other.

"For the love of God Derek, he's like my dad."

Hearing a snort as the two wolves looked at each other. Sighing I moved to stand between them, not really carrying what the problem was.

"Will you two chill out? If you don't I swear I'm going home!"

That made them both stop and look away like scolded children.

"That was amazing Crystal."

Laughing I thanked Stiles, before realizing the time.

"Shit, guys I really have to go."

Not bothering to wait for Derek to react I asked Stiles if he would drive me into town.

"Of course."

Thanking him I climbed into his Jeep as he drove to town.

"How is he so calm with you?"

Turning I laughed at the teen.

"I've known Derek since we were five, I was the only one besides the Argent's that knew about his family."

"Oh."

Laughing as Stiles obviously tried to think of something else to say.

"Why was he being all protective crazy wolf when you hugged Peter?"

"Now that I don't know, I don't really care right now either. Oh! Turn here."

"You work here?"

Looking up at the building with a smile.

"Yep. I'll see you later Stiles."

Waving I walked in, smiling at my boss before walking into the back. Sighing as I clocked in, pulling on my outfit with a sigh.

"Ready for another night?"

"Yep, good luck out there."

"You too, I know they get rowdy with a few drinks in their systems."

Nodding at my coworker as she moved to get on stage while I went to stand behind the bar, easily slipping into the routine of a bartender. Flirting as much as I could for extra tips, oblivious to the group in one of the darker corners watching my every move.

**What are we thinking?  
Remember to review!  
I might do one more chapter before season 3 premiers but I'm not entirely sure. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back!  
Sorry for making everyone wait for this chapter!  
I hope everyone enjoys!**

"Crystal, it's midnight."

Smiling at my boss I nodded, grabbing my overflowing tip jar after giving my last customer his drink.

"Have fun out there?"

"Always."

We laughed as I clocked out, rolling my shoulders lightly as I moved to change back into my jeans and my black tank top, smiling at my coworker as she changed into her street clothes as well.

"Hey, your birthday was last week right?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I was so busy with moving I kind of forgot."

She laughed before handing me a little red box.

"What's this?"

"A birthday present. We like you already, except Cleo, but she hates everyone."

"Thanks, you guys didn't have to get me anything."

Alice laughed at me.

"Just open it honey."

Shrugging I opened the little red box to see a naval ring with a black multi gem chandelier hanging from the bar.

"Oh my God, Alice this is so gorgeous."

"Put it on!"

Laughing I lifted my shirt, gently unscrewing the small jewel before replacing it with the new one. Smiling at it as the light caught it.

"So pretty."

"It looks good."

Laughing I nodded kissing her cheek before grabbing my bag and walking back through the bar, the new jewelry catching the light.

"Headed home already?"

Laughing I nodded at the bouncer.

"Yeah, it's been a long day, got a date tomorrow morning though."

"Oh?"

I nodded as he laughed.

"Have a good night Crystal, see ya tomorrow."

"Night!"

He nodded before focusing back on the line that waited to go inside. Walking to my car, giving the two identical motorcycles that was parked on either side of my car a curious look.

"Nice, long as they didn't hurt my car."

Looking down I sighed when I realized my car had beefed clawed, the cuts larger than what a key could ever make.

"Stupid wolves. Deal with them later, I'm to tired to deal with them."

Slipping into my car and taking off. Yawning from exhaustion as I stopped at the first stoplight. Cracking my neck before hearing two engines rev, looking in the review mirror to see the same motorcycles that had been around my car earlier.

"What the hell?"

As soon as the light turned green I jerked my car forward, pushing it to its limits in seconds as the motorcycles stayed only one car length behind me.

"What's wrong with these people?"

Taking a turn at 90 mph, cursing as the car went on two wheels before slamming back onto all four wheels. Sighing I glanced back again to see that the pair still hadn't backed off. Reaching for my phone as I pushed my car faster.

"Hello?"

"Derek?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm being chased, I think they're alphas."

"Where at?"

"The road that runs in front of my work."

Dropping the phone I screamed as my I took another corner to fast, my car tipping over before rolling, I could barely hear Derek asking what was happening on the other end of the phone. After hitting my head multiple times the car finally stopped, my vision going blurry. Blinking slowly, watching as the motorcyclist dismounted and started walking over towards my car. Before they could reach my car they stopped as a roar ripped through the night air. I watched, as the pair seemed to be in a stand off with someone that I couldn't see before they finally backed down and left. Finally whoever had made the pair leave jumped down from my car, his black boots coming into view before a large hand reached in, grabbing my shirt and gently dragging me out of the week that was my car. Looking into the blue eyes of Peter, smiling weakly at him.

"Hey."

"Hey Crystal, let's get you to the hospital, ok?"

"Please?"

He nodded, gently picking me up, carefully wrapping my arms around his neck before walking down the road, pulling out his cellphone after adjusting to hold me in one arm.

"I have her, I'm taking her to the hospital."

There was a pause as my body slowly started to come out of shock, causing me to gasp and hang on to Peter tighter.

"Don't give me that, you might be my alpha but she needs medical attention. Now."

"He's being stubborn isn't he?"

Peter hung up and laughed, laying me down in the backseat of his car.

"Sleep Crystal."

Nodding I closed my eyes, knowing Peter wouldn't let something happen to me.

**So what do we think?  
Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**So sorry for the late update, work pushed everything back. Thank you to Lovely-JayBird and howling4hale for the reviews!**

**And now, on with the new chapter!**

"How are we feeling Crystal?"

"Much better."

The nurse nodded, checking my vitals for a moment before explaining that the doctor would be in soon to sign my release forms. Waiting patiently, messing with my phone as I tried to get ahold of my brother.

"Hey Isaac, um the doctor is about to release me. Um, call me."

Sighing I smiled at the doctor as he walked in.

"Can I go home doc?"

"I don't see why not, I just need you to sign here and here and then you can go."

Smiling I signed the paper and thanked him before moving to sit in the wheelchair for a nurse to roll me out to whomever was picking me up. Looking up at the balding nurse I smiled, missing the grin that had spread across his face as he pushed me through the white hallways. Finally reaching the outside I smiled at Stiles who was leaning against his Jeep.

"They sent you huh?"

"Yeah."

Laughing I thanked the nurse as Stiles gave him an uneasy look before helping me into the Jeep. Looking at my hot pink cast in annoyance before smiling at the teenager.

"So? What's happened in the past forty eight hours?"

Stiles sighed before pulling in front of my house.

"You need to talk to Isaac."

"What happened Stiles?"

"You just need to talk to him, ok? He's waiting for you."

"He's in my house?"

The teen nodded, I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Stiles."

Hopping out of the Jeep and walking into my house, looking around for a moment before spotting my brother in the living room sitting on the floor.

"Hey honey, what's up?"

He sighed, not looking at me. Rolling my eyes I took a seat next to him, his eyes sliding over my cast and black bruises that covered my legs and arms.

"Do you know what dad did to me once you left?"

His voice was barely above a whisper. I sighed, knowing this talk was coming.

"I know, it wasn't right to leave you. I know it seemed like I protected you for so long, and then I left. I was following my dreams Isaac, I couldn't do that in Beacon Hills."

There was a long pause, reminding me that the boy at my side might be a werewolf, but he was still my younger brother.

"That, pain I went through with dad. I went through it again. Today."

"Wait. What?"

He nodded, his blue eyes unfocusing as he remembered something.

"Today, Peter was looking into my subconscious."

Watching as he grabbed at the back of his neck, I lightly pushed Isaac's head forward to see three deep claws marks still in the process of healing.

"I'm going to kill those two."

"Don't. Crystal. They're just trying to find out about the alphas, get my memory back."

Sighing I stood up, causing my brother to sigh.

"You stay here. I'll be back."

"Crystal."

"Damn it Isaac. Werewolf or not I will kick your ass if you try to stop me."

He nodded, backing down and letting me walk out to my truck, sliding in it before taking off at full speed.

Pulling up in front of the loft, parking my truck before wondering into the building. Taking the elevator I shoved open the door to see both Peter and Derek in the room. Walking right up to my friend, I slapped him as hard as I could. His head snapping to the side before he focused back on me. His eyes flashing while Peter smirked.

"Your his alpha, you're supposed to protect him!"

Derek sighed, seeing the rage that I held for him.

"We needed to see where two of my beta's are being held."

"I really could care less."

"We had to access his memory."

Sneering I attempted to slap the wolf again, only for him to grab my wrist.

"Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down Derek, I am not your beta, I am not part of your pack."

Hearing a sigh, Peter walked over and pushed us away from each other.

"Ok, I think you two need to cool off. Crystal, just trust us on that we needed to access his subconscious. Ok?"

"Fine."

He nodded slowly.

"All I can do is ask you to stay inside tonight, alright?"

"Fine."

Turning to Derek I gave him a look of death before turning on my heels and walking away. Knowing that the conversation wasn't over yet and that we would finish it once the full moon was over.

**That's all I got for now.  
Remember reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all my lovely readers!  
I hope everyone enjoyed the new episode and enjoys the new chapter!**

Walking into my house, smiling lightly at Isaac as he was sprawled out on the couch.

"How'd it go?"

"I slapped Derek."

He leaned his head back to stare at me.

"You slapped him?"

"Yes I did."

Walking into the kitchen I moved to make us some dinner, hearing Isaac walk over, leaning against a wall as he watched me move about the kitchen.

"Can you chop some peppers for me? Kind of hard to do with a cast."

"Sure."

I pointed to the fridge while watching the meat in the pan cook. Watching Isaac lightly as he moved next to me, both of us falling into a comfortable silence as we cooked, just like we used to when we were younger, before our dad turned into an ass. Finally the meat was done and needed to sit so I grabbed some onions, nudging Isaac who smirked, nudging me back, laughing I watched as the mood lightened, both of us having fun just being brother and sister again.

"Come on, let's eat."

He nodded, cutting into the meat for me before we moved to the table. Just as we were about to eat Isaac's phone went off. Sighing he answered it, his eyes going wide at whatever was being said.

"On my way."

He hung up, looking at me for a moment.

"They need you?"

He nodded, sighing.

"Where at?"

"The woods, Boyd and Cora are loose."

"Cora Hale? She died."

Isaac shook his head before standing up.

"I'm sorry Crystal, I have to go."

"Go, I'll be right behind you."

He nodded, walking out the door while I sighed and packed away our dinner.

"Damn werewolves."

Shaking my head I walked back to my room, looking down at the wooden box with a triskelion on the top, opening it I looked at the weapons inside. Everything the Hale clan had given me for protection. Deciding on a set of knives, knowing I couldn't handle the bow or gun with my cast. Standing up I grabbed my keys and left the house, driving my truck to the preserve. Jumping out I glanced down at the ground, spotting footsteps I followed them, after a few moments I felt something, or better yet someone, slam into my side. Coughing I looked up to see the alpha I really wasn't in the mood to deal with.

"Get off Derek."

"Quiet."

Closing my mouth I waited for him to get up as he was obviously listening for something, finally after a few minutes he stood up, helping me to my feet, glancing at my cast with downcast eyes.

"Why are you here?"

I sighed, looking up at him.

"I'm not letting you and Peter almost kill my brother again, not if I can help it… Isaac said Cora was alive?"

Derek nodded slowly, before looking off to the right.

"Go home Crystal."

"Don't order me around Derek."

Taking the hint I started running in the direction Derek had looked, coming across a young woman standing near a tent, Isaac on the ground, Scott facing a wolf that I knew was Cora. Walking up I heard Derek snarl next to me, before chasing after Cora when she took off. Watching Isaac take off after her I sighed, knowing I couldn't keep up with the guys. Sighing I followed after them, knowing I would find them eventually. After wondering around the woods for literally two hours with no sign of the wolves, I stopped walking. Looking around, trying to listen for anything to tell me where I was. All of a sudden I spotted two glowing yellow eyes stalking me.

"Shit."

Grabbing my knife I prepared for a fight as a large werewolf came running at me, his features hidden from my view but judging by the way he moved this must have been Boyd that Isaac mentioned. Dodging the sharp claws that I knew could rip me apart in a heartbeat, slicing at the wolf with my knife, he dodged and swiped again, slicing through my side and kicking me several feet away. Hopping back to my feet I crouched down, my side blazing in pain as I concentrated on fighting the wolf. Slicing at him again hitting the wolf across the chest, enraging him more causing him claw into my left thigh. Screaming in pain, my vision starting to darken as I sliced at him again, effectively making the wolf change his mind about fighting me he took off running. Falling to the ground I spotted a dark fuzzy figure walking towards me before I passed out.

**What do we think?  
Remember to review guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!  
Hope everyone is having a great day and enjoyed the new episode!  
Enjoy the new chapter!**

Blinking slowly, smiling at Melissa as she checked on my vitals.

"Morning sweetie."

"What happened?"

She smiled, walking over to close the door giving us privacy.

"You were attacked by a werewolf, we found you passed out in front of the hospital."

"Somebody brought me here?"

She nodded.

"You're healing pretty well actually. And there's someone here to see you."

I smiled, watching as she opened the door and let my brother walk in.

"Hey Isaac."

"Hey Crystal."

Sitting up I flinched at the pain in my side and thigh, causing him to rush over.

"You ok?"

"I'll survive, that's what happens when your brother and best friend are werewolves."

He sighed, taking a seat next to me, gently grabbing my hand, looking down at the IV sticking out of my vein.

"Talk to me hon, what happened last night?"

He sighed, again, reminding me of when he was a boy.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"Isaac?"

He smiled at me.

"I have to go to school, I'll see you soon."

I nodded, sighing a little.

"Yeah, I'll see you after. Be good."

"Always."

Shaking my head I watched as he left, leaving me in peace for a few minutes before hearing a knock on the door, looking up I smiled at Derek as he walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey."

I watched him stand awkwardly in the center of the room.

"Sit down, you're making me nervous."

He nodded, taking the chair Isaac had been sitting in.

"I'm still mad at you."

"You have every right to be."

"He looks up to you Derek, our father was not a great man, and you saw what he did to my brother, and me as well. I know you did, that's why you act the way you do around me."

He sighed, looking at me for a moment.

"Things are going to get complicated. I need you to stay out of the way."

"But."

"Just…do this for me Crystal. Ok?"

I nodded, knowing not to push the new alpha. He nodded once before standing up and telling me goodbye.

Finally alone I sighed. Deciding to call my boss and apologize for last night before deciding to call Melissa and see when I could leave.

* * *

Two hours later I was out of the hospital with a full bottle of painkillers and instructions to take it easy and back at home relaxing on the couch with my leg propped up watching the storm outside and a romance movie I had found. Pulling my blanket closer I sighed, debating on what to make for dinner since I couldn't stand for very long before hearing someone pounding on my front door. Sighing I eased myself up and limped over to the front door, opening it to see a soaking wet Isaac.

"Isaac? Hon what's wrong?"

"Can I stay here?"

"Of course, of course. Come in."

Limping back I opened the door for him.

"What happened?"

"Derek kicked me out."

I sighed, shaking my head as I shut the door, locking it and turning back to my brother.

"Well, I have a spare room. First door on the left, bathrooms across from it. I don't know if I have anything for you to change into."

He smiled, nodded and walked down the hall making me smile and limp into the kitchen. A few minutes later Isaac walked in, blonde hair sticking to his face, it looked like he had found one of my oversized T-shirts I had stolen from Derek when we were teenagers, and he had found some sweat pants.

"You wanna tell me what happened?"

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

I laughed and nodded, moving to sit on the counter while instructing him on how to make pasta.

"Tell me what happened? You maybe a werewolf, but I can tell when you're shaking."

He sighed, stirring the pasta for a moment, watching as I tossed some salt in.

"Derek threw a bottle at me, it shattered on the pillar behind me. Dad did the same thing the night he died."

I sighed, hugging my brother lightly.

"I'll talk to him. Again. I'm sure he has a reason."

He nodded, going back to our dinner. Smiling I decided to get off the subject of Derek.

"How was school?"

He shrugged, a small smile forming. I smiled, hopping down I helped him with plating before we moved to the living room, and sitting on the floor I flipped it back to my movie making Isaac laugh as we settled in for the night. My mind going over what to say to Derek to make him understand that he can't bully Isaac around.

**I know, I know, it's short for such an amazing episode.  
Remember to review and I'll try to make it longer next week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all!  
I hope everyone enjoyed the new episode! I did, atleast until Derek went to the teacher, but that's just me. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys my new chapter! Oh! Quick note, everything in italics are flashbacks.**

(Last night)

Feeling nothing next to me I opened my eyes to see Isaac in fresh clothes and walking towards the door.

"Isaac? Where are you going? It's."

I tapped my phone looking at the ungodly hour.

"Three a.m."

He sighed, his blue eyes looking down at me in sadness for a moment.

"I'll be back, just helping Scott with a few things, go back to sleep."

"Can't it wait till the morning?"

"No. Go back to sleep, I'll be back before you know it."

I sighed, giving him a soft look before nodding.

"Stay safe."

"I will."

With that he left through the door. Sighing I sat up, moving to the couch before turning on the TV, knowing all to well I wouldn't sleep until he came back. Several hours later I heard knocking on my front door jolting me awake. Rubbing at my tired eyes I quickly opened the door to see an exhausted Isaac supporting an equally exhausted Scott.

"What happened?"

The pair sighed as I let them in, quickly moving to hand the two water.

"Talk."

Scott sighed, gulping down the water.

"We went to confront Deucalion."

"You did what? How stupid can you two be?"

Isaac sighed as I took a seat, obviously not happy with the two teenagers in front of me.

"We were supposed to talk with him alone, but Derek and his pack showed up, there was a fight and."

I gave Scott a hard look as he trailed off, looking between the two I started to fear the worst.

"What happened?"

"Crystal, Derek's dead."

I blinked at the two, sighing I knew to keep my emotions in check, at least until the pair would leave in a few hours for a cross-country meet.

"Ok, right now, you two need to clean yourselves up and get some sleep."

They nodded while I moved back to my room, closing the door I felt my world crashing around me as I realized I would never see my friend again. Screams ripped from my throat as I was racked with sobs. My wolf, my best friend, the love of my life, was gone. Forever. Holding my head in my hands, my body curled in on itself until I heard the door open, followed by a soft hand on my shoulder, looking up I tried to smiled at Isaac only to falter and cling to him.

"Shush Crystal, it's alright."

* * *

I walked around my house for a few hours after the boys had left before deciding to get some answers. I had texted Peter and he told me where the fight had happened, driving to the hotel I quickly found the hole the two alphas had fallen through.

"Well, he could have survived."

Walking slowly down the escalator, running my finger over the indents that a body had made.

"Oh Derek."

Taking a calming breath, I examined the ground before spotting a small blood trail that would be invisible to anyone that didn't know what to look for.

"To stubborn to die from a fall, that damn wolf doesn't better not die while he's crawling away."

Following the trail for a few miles before it stopped against black pavement and I couldn't follow it any further.

"Damn it."

Taking a seat on the curb I felt my phone vibrating, picking it up I felt my heart stop at the caller id. Taking a calming breath before answering the phone.

"Well, if it isn't casper the friendly wolf."

"I'm sorry?"

I blinked at the very female voice.

"Who is this and why do you have Derek's phone?"

I heard the girl on the over side sigh with relief when I said Derek.

"I'm Jennifer, Derek came to me, asking me to call you."

"Where is he?"

She sighed again, obviously on the verge of hysterics, finally she told me her address and I told her I would be there in a few minutes. Taking off at a run back towards my car, knowing the faster I got to him the better chance I had at keeping him alive.

Reaching the small house I barely glanced at it before banging on the dark wooden door. A woman answered the door, her brunette hair a mess, her green eyes wide as she took in my form.

"Where is he?"

Timidly she moved to the side and told me which room he was in. Gripping my bag tightly as I rushed in, seeing my wolf laying on a bed shirtless, his breath was shallow, gashes covered the left side of his abs and chest, several cuts covered his face and I could see a deep cut in his right thigh. Taking a seat next to him I sighed, touching his cheek causing the alpha to open his eyes.

"You are so dead, after I get you healed."

He smiled weakly at me.

"I know."

I sighed at how weak his voice was.

"Come on Der, let's get you sitting up. It's gonna hurt."

He nodded, looking around for a moment his eyes landing on the woman, turning I finally recognized her.

"You're Isaac's teacher."

She nodded, her face going pale as I pulled the alpha into a sitting position. He growled at me as I rolled my eyes, the teacher jumping at the sudden noise.

"Don't give me that, you might be hurt but I will kick your ass."

He whined at me, his eyes focused fully on me as I started wrapping his wounds, listening to him hiss every once and a while. Finally I had everything but his thigh taken care of.

"Alright, think you can stand?"

He nodded, I wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I got him standing; barely noticing the extra weight as he leaned against me. Helping him out to my car, thankful I was smart enough to drive my car and not the truck. After getting him where he was laying down in the back seat I turned to the teacher.

"I guess I should introduce myself. Crystal Lahey, older sister of Isaac, and I make sure these idiots don't get themselves killed."

I pulled out one of my cards, handing it to her.

"Like it or not, you're involved in all this, if anything like that happens again, call me. Who are you?"

"Jennifer."

I nodded, not giving her time to give me a last name, to say I was pissed that Derek didn't come find me was an understatement.

"Thanks for watching after him. But you two are in two totally different ballparks, Jennifer. Trust me on that."

Turning I walked away from the stunned woman, sliding into my car before taking off and headed back to my house, not trusting the security in Derek's loft.

"You don't have to be mean to her."

I scoffed, glancing at the wolf.

"If I left you in her care you would be dead before midnight."

"You love me."

"That's gotta be the fever talking."  
I glanced back at him casually as my house came into view.

"We're here, you can stay in the guest room. I'm still mad at you."

Pulling into the garage next to my truck before helping the alpha up and into the kitchen, gasping when he passed out, his dead weighting taking me by surprise.

"Alright, my room."

Half dragging the taller man into my room, laying him down on my bed before pulling my comforter over him, kissing his forehead I decided to sleep on the couch for now.

**So what do we think?  
Remember to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys, I am going to be completely honest. I was not a big fan of this episode and didn't have a lot to work with. So I apologize for it being so short. I also apologize if Derek seems a little..off in this chapter. But I hope everyone enjoys it all the same!**

(Derek's POV)

Pain coursed through my body as I sat up in an unfamiliar bed, stopping a moment I smiled at the light scent of Crystal.

"Must be her room."

Smiling to myself I looked down, her handy work covering my wounds, taking a look around I quickly noticed the violet walls, dark purple bed set, cherry wood dresser and vanity, her closet was open making me growl at the skimpy outfits. Standing up I swayed on my feet before walking out of the large room and into the living room, my wolf growling at the sight before me. Crystal was splayed out on the couch, her blonde hair in a mess around her, one arm above her head barely visible in her thick hair, the other arm resting on her stomach, her shirt had shifted so it wrapped around her giving me the perfect view of her purple bra and pierced naval with a red heart hanging from the silver bar, the blue blanket she had wrapped around herself now laid in a heap on the floor, my eyes wondering down I felt my wolf growl passively again at the black underwear she was wearing. Turning I glanced at the time to see it was only three a.m. Walking into her room I located the master bathroom, unwrapping the gauze around my abs, smirking when I saw that my wounds were healed. Carefully cutting the rest of the gauze off to see flawless skin I walked out of the bathroom to see Crystal had shifted in her sleep, now her back was to me as she curled into the couch, sighing in her dream. Kissing her forehead I moved to make breakfast for the two of us, happy to have her back with me. After an hour I could hear her cell phone going off next to her, hearing her groan before her exhausted voice reached my ears as she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Turning I poured her some milk, remembering how much she hated orange juice.

"Isaac? Hon slow down, what happened?"

My ears perked at the sound of my beta.

"Ok, ok. I'll see you in a few hours."

I heard her sigh as she hung up, the couch squeaking a little as she stood up. Turning back to breakfast as she wondered into the kitchen. Her feet dragging as she grabbed the cup before blinking at me.

"You're ok?"

I nodded, handing her some eggs and bacon.

"I am, eat."

She nodded, her blue eyes dull from lack of sleep, I moved to sit next to her at the little dinning table.

"Thanks."

She looked up, a small smile on her face.

"You're welcome."

"What did Isaac want?"

She shook her head, her messy hair falling around her shoulders as I smiled lightly at her.

"Just some drama on their trip to a cross country meet, he'll be here as soon as the bus gets back."

I watched as the woman in front of me, whom I have known since we were five, seemed to have the weight of the world on her shoulders. She sighed, running a hand through her hair, wincing when she hit a rats nest.

"Crystal? What happened?"

Smelling the tears before they fell I moved to comfort the young woman.

"Crystal?"

"I lost my job Derek."

I sighed, gently hugging her, kissing her cheek as she curled into me.

"How did you lose it? I thought they liked you?"

She pointed to the scar on her thigh.

"I was out for so long when I called my boss he didn't believe me and fired me."

I nodded; bending down I kissed her scar lightly causing her to shiver.

"Derek? What's with the affection?"

I shrugged, my wolf whining at the way she was looking at me.

"No reason."

She laughed at my tone.

"You never change. Do you?"

**I know it's short, but what did we think?  
Remember to review guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, this chapter is dedicated to Kima Wolfwood!**

**Thank you for reviewing, and I decided to be nice and give y'all an extra chapter with Derek and Crystal! Hope everyone enjoys the fluffiness!**

We smiled at each other for a moment before Derek looked away.

"I have an idea."

I couldn't help but giggle at my friend that was being overly affectionate as he pulled my legs into his lap.

"And what would that be?"

"Do what we used to do."

I nodded, knowing I needed a day with him, just to forget about everything for a few hours.

"I'd like that."

His smirk widened at that.

"Get ready, I'm going to go home, then I'll be back."

I nodded, trying to hide a blush as he lightly lifted my legs off hid lap before kissing my cheek, standing up, grabbing my keys and walking out the door.

"I know you can hear me, you better bring my truck back in one piece."

A minute later I heard my truck start up and leave before grabbing the plates and doing the dishes before jumping in the shower, relaxing with the hot water before finishing up and walking to my closet. Looking at my outfits for a few minutes before deciding on a navy blue sweater dress with black tights and silver flats, wrapping a silver heart chain belt around my waist. Nodding in approval at how everything looked before hearing my front door open, walking over I smiled at Derek as he placed my keys back where I had them, his dark green V neck shirt fitted nicely to his chest under his leather jacket.

"You still have that?"

He nodded.

"Best gift I ever got."

I laughed, hugging him. Relaxing as his arms wrapped tightly around me, we stood there for a moment before I pulled away.

"Let's go."

He nodded, grabbing my car keys.

"I'll drive."

I laughed as I followed him out of my house and out to my car, sliding into the passengers seat we sat in a comfortable silence as Derek drove. Pulling in front of a miniature putt putt course. Turning I smiled at him.

"Really?"

"Really."

Shaking my head as we stepped out of the car, walking over to the entrance I looked around at the colorful props while Derek paid. Grabbing a hot pink ball, smiling as Derek grabbed a black ball.

"What's with you and black?"

He smiled at me before motioning for me to go first.

"You know I suck at this."

"Try it."

Laughing I tried to hit the ball into the hole, only for it to swing wide left making me pout and Derek laugh.

"You're right, you suck at this."

"Quiet you."

Derek was laughing as he made a hole in one.

"Stupid werewolf."

Derek grabbed my chin, lightly running his thumb over my pouted lip.

"Cheer up Crystal, day just started."

I smiled rolling my eyes before moving to continue our game, laughing at the last hole when Derek moved behind me, wrapping his arms around me, holding me to him as he placed his arms on mine as he showed me what I was doing wrong. Squealing when I made a hole in one, hugging Derek in thanks as he easily hugged me back causing some of the families that were on the first two holes to either smile at us or give us a dirty look, neither of which we cared about. Leaving the coarse I looked over at Derek who seemed at ease for the first time in a long time. Relaxing in the car I glanced at the time, noting it was only one p.m.

"Now what? I'm hungry."

"You'll see."

I sighed, looking out the window before closing my eyes.

(Derek's POV)

Looking over at her I smiled lightly, she had fallen into a light nap on our way to the restaurant. My wolf growling with pride at how much she still trusted me even after how I treated her brother, something I regretted once she slapped me. Pulling up in front of the restaurant I regretted waking her up. Reaching over I lightly tapped her shoulder only to receive a groan, rolling my eyes I ran my fingers to her hip, gently shaking her causing her to open one crystal blue eye at me.

"We're here."

She yawned while nodding, slowly getting out of the car as I lead her into the restaurant watching her face light up as she realized where we were.

"Derek."

"Just enjoy yourself."

She nodded before approaching the hostess.

(Crystal's POV)

"Two."

I scoffed as the hostess eyed Derek.

"It'll be just a few minutes."

Rolling my eyes, the restaurant had to have maybe ten people in it. Taking a step back I smiled as Derek held me to him from behind, my back resting against his chest, all of a sudden the hostess went red in the face and told us to follow her, taking a seat at the booth she set us at. Waiting until she left I laughed.

"Well, that's one way to get us seated."

"You didn't like that?"

"Oh I loved it."

We smirked at each other before ordering some very…strong drinks, one drink turned to two, and two turned ten.

(Derek's POV)

I tried not to laugh at Crystal as we walked out of the restaurant, her drinks had made her a little drunk as she tripped over her feet I caught her.

"I love you Derek."

I smiled at her while helping her to the car.

"You're -you're my bestist friend."

Shaking my head I helped her into the car before sitting in the driver side and deciding to drive back to her house, for her own safety.

Listening to her ramble in her drunken state. Finally pulling in front of her house, laughing as she raised her arms for me to carry her.

"Only for you."

She giggled happily as she wrapped her legs around my waist, forcing me to focus on something other than the young woman.

"Derek?"

I glanced down as I sat her on her bed, her eyes wide as she stared up at me.

"Stay with me tonight?"

I nodded, watching as she grinned before closing her eyes.

"Thank you, for everything."

I smiled, taking off my jacket and shoes before climbing in next to her, sighing in contentment as she curled against me, her head resting on my chest and her arm wrapped around me. Shaking my head I waited for her to fall fully asleep before moving away from her. Looking down at her, kissing her forehead and her neck before leaving out the front door. Hiding with ease, when I spotted Isaac walking up to the house, waiting until he let himself in before I took off again, regret filling me as images of Crystal waking up alone filled my mind, my wolf whining at the thought of causing her pain.

**So what do we think of the mini chapter?  
Remember to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello guys!  
I am so sorry this chapter is so late, life got in the way. I also apologize this one is so short; I hope everyone likes it all the same however.**

Waking up I looked around in a haze, laughing at Isaac who was passed out next to Boyd on the floor in front of my bed.  
"Boys?"  
The two jerked awake before focusing on me as I gave them a curious look.  
"You were making a weird noise in your sleep, we just wanted to make sure you were safe."  
"So you slept in here all night?"  
The pair looked sheepish for a moment while I shook my head before glancing at my clock.  
"Shouldn't you be in school?"  
Isaac smiled before looking at Boyd.  
"Boyd has an idea to keep Derek safe."  
"Oh?"  
They nodded before grinning.  
"We need you to call us in sick."  
"Why?"  
"Cause sis, it's going to take all day."  
Sighing I nodded.  
"Alright, alright. Fine, I'll do it. All I ask is that you two be careful."  
"Naturally."  
Shaking my head I watched the pair leave before moving to call the school and moving to find a new job.

* * *

Waking up in a daze I heard panicked voices above me, as my eyes cleared I recognized Isaac who was looking down at me.  
"Thank God your awake."  
"What happened?"  
He sighed before helping me sit up; looking around I realized I was in Derek's loft.  
"What do you remember?"  
I thought about it before shaking my head.  
"I was out looking for a new job when this woman told me she was hiring so I followed her, and she morphed into a werewolf and attacked me. That's it. Isaac what happened?"  
I was curious as I noticed a shaking Derek sitting in a corner watching us, and Isaac looked on the verge of crying.  
"Kali, one of the alphas, she attacked you and dragged you here to use you against Derek."  
"How?"  
Isaac sighed as he sat closer to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.  
"She wanted to fight Derek one on one and threatened to kill you if he didn't."  
I sighed, looking over at Derek who still looked shaken up. Moving off the bed I limped over to my friend, crouching in front of him for a moment to look him in the eye.  
"What else happened? I'm not stupid, a fight doesn't shake the both of you up this bad."  
He sighed; reaching out he pulled me into his lap as he nuzzled into my hair.  
"I was fighting her, she got the upper hand, and she made me kill Boyd."  
I looked up at him in shock, seeing the tears about to fall I sighed and hugged him.  
"Alright, we'll get through this."

**Again I am so sorry it's so short no matter how great the episode was.  
Remember to review and I will try to update faster next week.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed Monday's episode! I did!  
Anyway, here's your new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

"Derek? Wake up."  
I heard a grunt in response as I tried to get the man out of my bed, something he had stolen last night after I found him passed out outside his lost, drunk off his ass. His shoulders shrugged as I shoved his side, not surprised when he didn't move.  
"Derek, get up."  
"No."  
I smirked, knowing he was hung-over.  
"Fine, I'll just go tell Deucalion he can have me as he pleases and get it over with."  
That was one of the worst decisions I had made, Derek was up and pinning me to the bed faster than I could comprehend, his eyes shinning red with rage as he growled down at me, our faces only inches apart.  
"You will not!"  
I found myself shaking with fear at his disjointed voice; obviously he was having a hard time controlling his wolf.  
"Derek, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."  
My voice barely above a whisper as his fangs extended for a moment before retracting. His eyes boring into mine for a moment before it seemed to dawn on him I was scared, his features softened as his eyes slowly faded back to the gorgeous blue that I loved.  
"Crystal."  
His voice barely audible to my human ears as he slowly relaxed, laying his body over mine keeping his weight lifted off of me.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Shh, it's alright."  
He sighed, nuzzling into my neck causing my heartbeat to race as I did my best to ignore the feelings from the sensation of his stubble scratching against my neck.  
"D-Derek?"  
"Hm?"  
"What are you doing?"  
He sighed, lifting himself so he was hovering over me.  
"I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago."  
"And what would that be?"  
"This."  
Bending down he covered my mouth with his as my eyes closed and I relaxed into the soft kiss, feeling his tongue running over my bottom lip, opening my mouth we started a tongue battle, pulling away when oxygen became necessary. Panting we stared into each other's eyes.  
"Perfect."  
I smiled as he grinned before moving to kiss me again, this time with more passion, years of bent up frustration coming out in one kiss as my legs wrapped around his waist as he maneuvered us further up the bed.  
"Crystal? Have you seen… What's going on?  
Pulling apart we looked over to see a blushing Isaac.  
"Oh God."  
"I'm just going to, uh, wait in here."  
He turned and moved towards the living room while I sighed and unwound myself from Derek.  
"Come on, poor kid's been traumatized."  
Derek laughed as he rolled off of me and landing on his feet on the other side of the bed.  
"Stupid wolf."  
I grumbled before sliding off the bed and walking into the living room to see Isaac sitting on the couch, a blush still on his face. With a sigh I took the seat on his left.  
"Hey Isaac."  
"Since when were you and Derek together?"  
I smiled once I realized his tone wasn't accusatory.  
"Since 10 minutes ago I guess."  
He nodded before looking at his alpha as Derek walked in.  
"Protect her."  
I was surprised at the demand in Isaac's voice as he stared down Derek.  
"I will."  
Isaac nodded before standing up, acting as if nothing had happened as he wondered into the kitchen, Derek quickly taking his spot next to me. Wrapping a protective arm around my shoulders as we heard a storm raging outside. Curling closer to Derek as Isaac appeared with three cups of steaming hot chocolate, smiling I took the one that was offered to me, surprised when Derek smiled at Isaac as he took the second cup, the two of us watching as Isaac placed his down before moving to put a movie in and disappearing into one of the rooms before reappearing with two blankets. He smirked before tossing one at us, which Derek easily maneuvered so it was wrapped around us while Isaac made himself comfortable on the floor before starting the movie causing me to laugh.  
"Not a word Crystal."  
"We've seen this well over a hundred times."  
"Quiet."  
I sighed as The Lion King started, snuggling into Derek as I sipped at my hot chocolate, knowing that this was how we were going to spend the day with the weather. No alphas, no Peter, and no drama, at least for a few hours anyway.

**So what do we think?  
Remember to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all my readers!  
I am so sorry for not updating last week, I just could not figure out what to write. I hope this chapter more than makes up for it. I also hope everyone loved Monday's episode, I know I did. Enjoy the new chapter!**

"We should be with her."  
Derek sighed as he observed me on the couch as I stretched out. The both of us thinking about what Scott and Stiles just told us. Hearing the door open we both looked up, not surprised to see Jennifer in a panic, obviously thinking she beat Scott and Stiles.  
"Derek? Derek, where are you?"  
"Right here."  
I flinched when they hugged, seeing Derek glance at me I calmed my thundering heart knowing it was a distraction for him.  
"Something happened at the recital. At the school. Okay, I need to tell you before you hear it, before you hear any of it from them."  
"From who?"  
Sitting up a little I continued to be quiet, wanting the teacher to believe it was just her and Derek.  
"Scott, Stiles, they're gonna tell you things. Things you can't believe. You have to trust me, okay? You trust me."  
"What is it?"  
Hearing his tone I couldn't help but feel a little upset, even if it was all an act.  
"Promise you'll listen to me."  
"I promise."  
Seeing her desperate look I sighed, standing up making her realize I was, in fact, in the room.  
"They're already here, aren't they?"  
I couldn't help but smirk as Scott and Stiles walked around the corner, Jennifer's face telling me she knew she was caught.  
"So…They told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?"  
"We told him you're the one killing people."  
"Oh, that's right."  
Standing up I walked over as she chuckled.  
"Committing human sacrifices? What, cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour. That way, I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense."  
"Where's my dad?"  
I felt bad for Stiles, his dad was missing and this bitch wouldn't tell us where he was.  
"How should I know? Derek, tell me you don't believe this."  
"Do you know what happened to Stiles' father?"  
"No."  
Derek glanced at me as I shook my head, her lie obvious to me.  
"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia."  
"Lydia Martin? I don't know anything about that."  
Seeing Derek's face I knew he wasn't buying any of this.  
"What do you know?"  
"I know that these boys, for whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with an absurd story. And one they can't prove, by the way."  
I smirked as Scott held up a little bottle, reaching over I grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him a couple steps away from the teacher, not wanting him to get hit with the powder.  
"What if we can?"  
"What is that?"  
"My boss told me it's a poison and a cure…which means you can use it…and it can be used against you."  
"Mistletoe?"  
Scott threw the powder on her forcing her to show her true disfigured face before changing back to the face she wore. As she tried to run I shoved her back so Derek could grab her around the neck, rage pouring off of him.  
"Derek, wait, wait!"  
"You need me."  
I smiled smugly when Derek unleashed his claws.  
"What are you?"  
"The only person that can save your sister. Call Peter. Call him!"  
Derek pulled out his phone and called Peter with one hand.  
"How is she?"  
There was a pause before Derek answered Mistletoe and hung up. Pissed he tightened his grip around her neck.  
"Derek. Derek, what are you doing?"  
"Her life—It's in my hands!"  
Stiles decided to step up telling Derek to stop.  
"Stilinski, you'll never find him."  
Derek tightened his grip, sighing I placed a hand on his shoulder and that seemed to bring him out of his rage a little as he dropped her. Refusing to look at me, but was obviously calming down a little.  
"That's right. You need me. All of you."

* * *

Sitting the backseat of the SUV as Derek drove to the hospital, leaning forward so Jennifer wouldn't forget I was there.  
"You should know I'm not doing this because I have to. I want to. I could still run, and you wouldn't have an easy time stopping me. But I don't want your sister to die. I'm only doing what I had to do."  
"Shut up."  
I smirked at Derek, grateful he finally told the woman to shut up.  
"You need to hear the whole story, Derek. You need to know just how connected we really are."  
"Stop talking."  
Laying back I waited for us to reach the hospital.

* * *

Pulling up to the building I took a calming breath before jumping out of the SUV and into the rain, getting drenched before entering the hospital. Keeping close to Derek, pausing when we heard Melisa screaming for Scott.  
"What are you doing here? The hospital's evacuating."  
"We're here for Cora."  
"What, all of you?"  
I sighed, looking up at Derek who raised an eyebrow at me, glancing down I blushed to see my white shirt had become almost sheer thanks to the rain revealing my white lace bra.  
"Shut up."  
He smirked before leading the way to the elevator, as we piled into the elevator. Gently grabbing Derek's other hand that he wasn't using to hold Jennifer in a death grip, feeling a shiver run through me, knowing Derek felt it, I was a little surprised when Stiles' jacket was placed around my shoulders. Looking back I smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to him, he just nodded and we went back to the silence as we waited to reach the right floor.  
"You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek. I'm going to help."  
That earned Jennifer a glare from Scott, who looked ready to rip her apart, Stiles, and myself while Derek just concentrated on watching the floors go by. Finally the doors opened and we were able to walk through the halls while the lights flickered around us. Pausing outside Cora's room, my heart stopped at the sight of black blood, following the trail leading out of the room and down the hall behind a set of Doors.  
"Derek."  
He glanced at me before seeing what Scott and I noticed; before he could react Peter was thrown through the double doors on his back.  
"We got a problem."  
Looking up we saw the monster alpha the twins create growling at us with Cora laying on her stomach behind him.  
"Big problem."  
Derek's wolf took over as he charged the twins followed closely by Scott, both of which had their asses handed to them, Stiles knelt next to Peter and told him to help him. As the pair took off I felt a hand grab my arm and was being dragged down the hall back into the elevator.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
She smirked, her grip tightening on my upper arm hard enough I could feel a bruise forming.  
"I'm not letting you ruin my plans."  
"Let go of me."  
She smirked before changing her grip and pulling, my body erupted in pain as my arm was popped out of socket and the tendons ripped, falling to the floor I cradled my arm, pain blocking out all thought as the elevator stopped and Jennifer stepped out, only to have a walking stick thrown at her and she stepped back in while I was fighting to keep couscous.  
"Not so tough now are you?"  
"Go to hell."  
She smirked before kicking me in the head, my world going black.

* * *

"Crystal? Come on look at me."  
Rolling my head, gasping as pain shot through my arm, opening my eyes to see Derek kneeling in front of me.  
"Hey."  
He sighed, touching my cheek.  
"Hey."  
"What's going on?"  
"The power was shut off, we're stuck."  
I nodded, trying not to move to much.  
"Let me see."  
I nodded, letting Derek pull the jacket off before a growl erupted as he glared at Jennifer, the blackening bruises telling him exactly what had happened.  
"I will kill you."  
She rolled her eyes as Derek's phone went off.  
"Don't move, on our way."  
"Just stay there."  
I nodded as he tried to contain his emotions, he gently touched my arm, apologizing as I hissed at him.  
"Derek, I know what you're thinking—"  
I glanced at Jennifer while Derek focused on me.  
"That I'm using you, that everything that has happened between us is a lie, or that I'm evil."  
"You tried to rip my arm off bitch."  
She glared at me while Derek continued to ignore her.  
"A bitch. But I hope you're not thinking the most superficial thought…is that her real face? The slashed, mutilated face revealed by the mistletoe…is that what she really looks like?"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Gotta love how you're making this all about you. When you have an entire hospital filled with people that want you dead."  
She glared at me before turning back to Derek, obviously not wanting to listen to me.  
"Anything? Julia Baccari. That was my name."  
"I don't care."  
I smiled at Derek as I started feeling light headed again as he reached forward and touched my hand, taking away some of my pain for a few minutes.  
"I guess I should have changed it to something with different first letters. I think I read somewhere that people always pick aliases that are subconsciously derivative of their original name. It's a way of not completely letting go of your identity, since your name is so tied to your sense of self. Do you know what else is?"  
I rolled my eyes, not carrying what this bitch had to say anymore, I knew she was just trying to explain herself to Derek and get back on his good side.  
"Your face. The one that's supposed to be staring back at you in the mirror. Not some hacked up atrocity you can't even recognize."  
"I still don't care."  
I smiled, knowing Derek was starting to get pissed at her, again.  
"But I bet you're curious. I bet you wonder exactly what happened."  
"You were an emissary. They tried killing you along with the rest of the pack. Mystery solved."  
"Thank you."  
Jennifer, or Julia I should say, glared at me for a moment before shaking her head.  
"I was Kali's emissary. And I was the one she couldn't kill."  
Laying my head back I ignored her as she explained how Kali couldn't kill her, coming back when she said something that caught my attention.  
"A few months earlier something happened that caused that ember to glow a little brighter. Something that gave it a spark of power again. The sacrifice of a virgin. You didn't know what you were doing back then, but killing Paige in the root cellar, sacrificing her there, gave power to the Nemeton. You gave it power again. You gave me power. Just enough to hold on to life a little longer. Long enough to be found."  
She paused for a second, obviously trying to think of something else to say to kill time while we waited for the power to be turned back on.  
"You know mistletoe is important to druids, but do you know the myth of why people kiss under mistletoe?"  
"Everyone does if they care about mythology."  
Julia looked at me as if to say go on.  
"It's a Norse myth. Baldur, the son of Odin, was the most beloved by the other Gods, so much that they wanted to protect him from all the dangers in the world. His mother, Frigg, took an oath from fire and water, metal, stone, and every living thing, that they would never hurt Baldur. At a gathering, they tested him. Stones, arrows, and flame were all hurled at him. Nothing worked. But there was one God who wasn't so enamored of Baldur. The God of mischief, Loki. Loki discovered the Frigg had forgotten to ask mistletoe, a tiny, seemingly harmless plant. And completely overlooked. Loki fashioned a dart out of mistletoe, and it killed Baldur. Frigg was heartbroken. She decreed that mistletoe would never again be used as a weapon and that she would place a kiss on anyone who passed under it. So now we hang mistletoe underneath our door during the holidays…so that we will never overlook it again."  
She blinked at me and nodded.  
"We were the overlooked…the emissaries. It was a mistake Deucalion and the alphas should never have made, because I made an oath of my own. From virgins and warriors, from healers, philosophers, and guardians, to loan me their power so that I could teach these monsters that their monstrous actions would never be overlooked."  
"You killed innocent people."  
"So have you."  
I flinched at the tone she used with Derek.  
"I know the real color of your eyes, Derek. And I know what it means."  
I sighed, knowing she was hitting below the belt with him.  
"I'm not asking you to save my life. I'm asking you to save everyone they'll ever hurt again."  
"You can't beat 'em."  
"Are you sure about that? Boyd asked you right before he died, what happens to a werewolf during a lunar eclipse? You didn't get the chance to tell him, but you know don't you? What happens, Derek? During the total lunar eclipse?"  
"We lose all our power."  
I sighed, shaking my head as the pain in my shoulder became a dull pulse as long as I didn't move. Hearing Derek's phone go off I looked up to see him sigh.  
"They have a plan."  
"Always good to hear."  
Finally the power came back on and Derek hit the button for us to move to the next floor.  
"Derek, please look at me."  
I looked over and gasped to see Julia had changed her form to her sliced up face. Her eyes glowed as she pushed her palms against Derek's shoulders forcing him against the door and knocking him out. She smirked bending down to look at me.  
"Come on princess."  
I glared at her as her eyes glowed white before my world went black again.

* * *

Pain shot through my body as my senses came back to me, looking around I realized I was tied up, my shoulder still out of socket.  
"You all right?"  
I looked up to see sheriff Stilinski and Melisa tied up and looking at me.  
"Yeah, for now. Where are we?"  
"I don't know, she keeps calling it something."  
"Nemeton?"  
He nodded while I sighed.  
"We're in trouble."

**So what did we think?  
Remember to review and I will update next week!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone!  
I hope you all are having a great week and enjoyed the latest episode!  
Enjoy the new chapter!**

Waking up I felt my muscles tense from having slept in such an awkward position all night, looking around at Melisa and the Sheriff, both of whom were already awake and trying to get their wrist free. Sighing I rocked my head back and forth for a moment before trying my hands, only to discover I had no chance in moving them, the ropes were already cutting into my skin. Hearing a bang we looked up to see Julia carrying a man over her shoulder as she climbed down the stairs, dropping him against one of the pillars we watched her take every weapon he had on him, from the knife in his boot to the blade in his sleeve. I had to give the guy credit; he was armed to the teeth. With a satisfied smirk Julia turned and left us alone.  
"Now what?"  
"We wait."  
I nodded at Melissa, the three of us going back to sitting in silence when the man started waking up.  
"You okay over there?"  
He looked up blinking at us. Melissa spoke up, trying to get him to talk.  
"Chris? It's Chris, right?"  
"Yeah."  
He looked around for a moment before he seemed to recognize where we were, causing the sheriff and I to become suspicious.  
"Is it just me, or has somebody been here before?"  
"Years ago."  
Watching him reach for the knife that was in his boots I started laughing while Melissa decided to help him with his struggle.  
"Hate to disappoint you, but we watched her take your ankle knife."  
He moved for the knife in his sleeve."  
"And the knife that's in your sleeve."  
He looked at me and moved to the other sleeve.  
"And the switchblade in your other sleeve."  
He pauses and then struggles against the rope like the rest of us had. A few seconds later the doors opened and Julia walked down towards Chris, ignoring us.  
"And the taser in your jacket pocket. Argent…the French word for silver."  
I watched as she moved to wipe the blood off Chris' head, who moved his head away only for her to force him to move it back.  
"Interesting how truth becomes altered by legend…when it's not actually the metal silver that kills werewolves but the family. What's the Argent code again? "We hunt those who hunt us?" I hope you don't mind if I borrow it for a little while, since I've been hunted myself."  
He sneered at her in disgust.  
"Don't pretend like we have the same curse. I don't kill innocent people."  
She was quick to respond.  
"That's why they call it a sacrifice. And I wished it worked another way. But think about what you're doing. You are making this town—even the world—safer for your children."  
There was a pause before the woman that was causing so much trouble chuckled.  
"Well…"  
She looked over at Melisa and I.  
"Most of them."  
We chose to stay quiet, watching as she seemed proud of herself and left us on our own, again.  
"She is really beginning to piss me off."  
Melisa scoffed next to me before nodding in agreement.

* * *

Watching Chris struggle it was getting exhausting just to watch him struggle while the three of us where discreetly pulling against our ropes.  
"I don't wanna kill your optimism or anything, but, you know, the three of us have been trying to do the exact same thing for hours."  
The Sheriff however, seemed to notice something we didn't.  
"You been tied up before?"  
Chris was breathing hard but was more willing to talk than he was earlier.  
"Many times."  
"What, is that, uh, part of being a werewolf hunter?"  
I looked between the parents and realized they hadn't told me they actually knew what was going on.  
"I tried to download him on as much as I could."  
The Sheriff looked slightly annoyed with Melisa.  
"Yeah, I was starting to feel a little bit left out. You knew."  
Chris smirked a little, all the while I was getting one hand halfway free.  
"I remember meeting you once, before you were Sheriff. You questioned me about a body. You knew something was up. You just weren't ready to believe it."  
The Sheriff nodded.  
"You're right. There was a night eight years ago—the night my wife died."  
I saw Melisa sighed, thinking back I could vaguely remember the story on the news, but I hadn't been in the state at that time.  
"I was at the end of my shift, and a call came in. There had been a pile-up, and a young woman—she was a teenager, actually. She was trapped under an overturned car. We had to wait for the paramedics. We were never getting her out. But I was able to hold her hand. She knew she was gonna die. But I just kept telling her, "No, no, listen. The paramedics are on their way." And then I remember, her hand suddenly gripped mine so tightly that I—"  
He paused and we were hanging off every word.  
"I literally thought she was gonna break the bones. And she looked me in the eye, and she said… "If you wanna be with her, go, now."  
I actually had tears in my eyes.  
"And I knew she was talking about my wife, But then that other part of my brain—the part that looks for clues, for fingerprints, for logical connections—that part told me that there is no way that this girl could possibly know about Claudia. And so I stayed. I stayed until the paramedics pulled her out. Until she stopped moving and they declared her dead. When I finally got to the hospital…I saw Stiles sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands because…he was with Claudia when she died. But I wasn't. I wasn't with her because I didn't believe. I just did not believe."  
Shaking my head I focused on trying to get out of the rope.

* * *

"What is that?"  
Looking up I realized Chris had something Julia hadn't found.  
"A smaller version of what we use to corral werewolves. Only they hear it. Most of the time we use it to push them away. Let's see if it works to attract them."  
Watching as he pushed the button I could help but feel a little hopeful.

**So what do we think?  
Remember to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone!  
All I can say is wow that was one hell of a mid season finale! I personally loved it. Please enjoy the newest chapter!**

It was official; I could no longer feel either of my hands or my feet as we could hear the wind picking up above us. I had officially given up trying to get free about an hour ago.  
"Still working?"  
We glanced at Chris.  
"Yeah, but not for much longer."  
"Great."  
The parents all turned to look at me before Melisa spoke up.  
"Anyone else feeling an unbearable itch they can't scratch?"  
"Well, not before you said something, but now, yes, I do."  
I scoffed at John, knowing if the situation was different I would be laughing.  
"Is she actually gonna come down here and slash all of our throats?"  
Chris and I looked between Melisa and John, I couldn't help but think they would make a cute couple.  
"Nah. She'll come down and strangle us with a garrote and then slash our throats."  
"Thanks for the mental image."  
John smirked at me as the wind picked up again causing dirt to fall onto the floor.  
"Just the wind."  
As if on cue the wind became deafening. Covering us with dirt as we waited for either Julia to come back and kill us, or the teenagers to come in and save us.

* * *

Hearing a bang we looked up and there was Isaac and Alison walking down the steps towards us.  
"Oh, thank God."  
Alison ran over to her father while Isaac ran over to me.  
"You ok?"  
"I'm fine little brother, I'm fine, just get me out of here."  
He nodded, easily cutting through the ropes allowing me to move my limbs before he moved around cut John, Melisa, and Chris loose. I could hear the parents asking where their children were but I was more preoccupied about trying to get out, halfway up the stairs I felt the ground began to shake, keeping a tight grip on the stairs as it detached from the wall and tilted over sending me falling to the ground just as a beam fell landing on my left leg, pain erupting as I clawed at the ground, a few seconds later Isaac was shoving the beam off and dragging me over to the group, looking down it was obvious my leg was broken. The ground continued to shake as items and sand all fell around us, we had to keep on our toes. Hearing a cracking noise we looked up to see one the beam directly above us was about to collapse, thinking fast Isaac wedged himself between the beam and the ground.  
"Is it just me or is this place getting smaller?"  
All of a sudden his eyes went from gold to their normal blue and panic followed.  
"I can't do it."  
Everyone moved to push on the beam, even I was up on one foot trying to keep the beam from falling on us, just as we were about to give out Stiles appeared and placed a bat between the beam and the floor, collapsing I smiled at the teenager before hugging Isaac.  
"Thank God your safe."  
He smiled and hugged me back as the world finally stopped shaking and Stiles' phone started going on, he quickly answered it. Looking up at Isaac I felt tears threatening to spill.  
"I'm ok Crystal, don't cry."  
I vaguely heard Stiles' say something about a ladder as I finally collapsed against my younger brother.

* * *

Waking up in the hospital, my leg was in a hot pink cast, Isaac was smiling at me with Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Alison, and twins that I didn't know all stood around my bed.  
"What happened?"  
Isaac laughed.  
"We pulled you out of the cellar after you passed out."  
"Where's Derek?"  
Everyone looked around for a moment before Isaac sighed.  
"He left Crystal, we don't know when or if he's coming back."  
I nodded, blinking in surprise when Scott handed me my phone.  
"Thanks."  
Clicking through the messages I was surprised to hear one from my boss saying he wanted me to come back and work for him, which made me smile, and the last one was from Derek.  
"Hey, Crystal. I have to leave for a while, but I will be back for you. I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you, but you're under Scott's packs watch now. I won't ask you to wait for me. I…I just ask your forgiveness. I'm disconnecting this number, but I'll see you soon Crystal. I love you."

**So?  
What do we think?  
I can't wait until January, but until then, let me know if yall want a Christmas special or not!  
See you in January!**


End file.
